The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to multicomputer data transferring.
For management of devices in a network, a system manager collects data from the devices. Although data collection can be done according to the well-defined Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP), not all devices support SNMP. In addition, a device may support SNMP for some but not all components and/or operational information of the device. Networked, managed devices can generally be divided into three groups: 1) SNMP compliant devices, 2) non-SNMP compliant devices, and 3) devices that are SNMP compliant but also have data for components and/operational aspects that are not collected according to SNMP (“hybrid devices”).